


Someone tells us better than you and me

by muffin_reverie



Series: Catalyst defined in a relationship [5]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffin_reverie/pseuds/muffin_reverie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we don't notice the things we do or say, yet every moment is still a kaleidoscope of indefinite seconds that matter, and define the future - as noticed by the people around us. Josh and Maya may not know it, but everyone else does and it's simple: Josh and Maya simply fit and fill each other’s heart, without being obtrusive or forceful aggressive or even insolent, and they match despite any odds pointed against them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone tells us better than you and me

“ _You can be flawed enough but perfect for a person. Someone who will be there for you when you fall apart, guiding your direction when you're riding through the dark._ ” The guitar strums follow in tune with each word, and Riley smiles as she watches Maya sings and Josh plays the guitar. Maya’s voice weaves together, almost flawlessly, with the chords from Josh’s guitar. Riley notices the way Maya meets Josh’s eye and they both smile – the kind that reaches their blue eyes, a spark of shared intuition and surreptitious magnetism.  
  
It’s open-mic night, the first at Topanga’s, and there is none other but Maya and Josh to be the last performers for the night. The pair had been contented to watch others perform as they sat with their friends in their favorite corner, but after much persuading and cheers from everyone – Josh took Maya by the hand and led her up to the stage, conceding to the requests. Riley had cheered her lungs out the moment they stepped onto the stage; admittedly, it is one of her favorite sights to see when it comes to her best friend and uncle. Whenever Maya sings with Josh, be it during Christmas or at someone’s birthday such as Amy’s birthday celebration back in Philadelphia, Riley notices the unadulterated sparkle in her best friend’s eyes and how Maya’s smiles are much wider, and there is always an indefinable glow. From Josh, there is a simple calmness in his demeanor as his fingers find each chord without needing to look at the fretboard, and the effusive glances he gives in Maya’s direction – always with a hint of warm devotion and indulgent affection touching his lips.  
  
“This one’s for my best friend, Riley.” Maya’s voice returns Riley’s attention to the present and she giggles when Maya points to her and blows a kiss in her direction. Riley catches it to her heart and returns the kiss with Maya mirroring her actions.  
  
“ _And hey, if your wings are broken, please take mine so yours can open too, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you._ ”  
  
The song carries on to the first chorus before Josh’s voice joins Maya’s, “ _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through. Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you. Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you._ ” Everyone in the room is smiling and Riley even spots Katy brushing a tear away from the corner of her eyes. Grinning, Riley looks to the performers again – she wonders if they know that every song they sing resound loud and clear for the world to see the absolute love that exists between the both of them.  
  
She has seen the relationship evolved from awkward unrequited adolescent feelings, where Maya had once giddily pounced on an unsuspecting Josh’s back and he struggled to get her off, to earnest mutual unconditional love – where Josh now gladly offers Maya piggyback rides whenever the 18 year old fell asleep in the most unexpected moments and places. Riley had been there to witness the times Josh danced with Maya to classic soundtracks from the 40s, the times when Maya baked (and failed) cookies and treats for Josh’s sweet tooth, and even the times when Josh sheepishly turned up with Maya in tow after a Saturday morning breakfast that turned into lunch for Riley because the pair lost track of time at Topanga’s or some café or another that Josh had discovered. She doesn’t mind it one bit though – the gaiety in Maya’s ocean blue eyes are infectious enough for Riley to catch the happy bug from her best friend, adding another reason to Riley’s ever present smiles.  
  
Riley’s gaze meets her mother’s, and Topanga knowingly grins.  
  
Maya had always been another daughter to Topanga; the lawyer and café owner had known the bold and spirited blonde girl for the longest of time, and it was in Maya Penelope Hart that Topanga sees her younger self, and that is more than enough for her to always have a room in her heart for Maya. Maya’s audacity to stand up for what she believes is right, or her wholehearted appreciation for the people around her, and even the manner in which Maya takes chances without a doubt of herself – these were all traits that Topanga is familiar of, including the one in which Maya loves without reservations for the one person she has given her heart to.  
  
Cory Matthews has been the love of Topanga’s life for the longest of time, and from the moment she decided he was worthy of her heart – she had never looked back or even question it. Cory was, still is, and will always be for Topanga, the cornerstone of her every being. She values every manner that he helps her to grow as a person of her own, his ubiquitous confidence and belief in her, how he trusts her with the choices she takes and always emboldening her in her decision, and the way in her heart responds to him ever since they were kids. For that, Topanga knows she owes it to Cory to love him unconditionally, and it isn’t any much of a hard decision to make when she treasures both the love and friendship that exist between her and Cory.  
  
Likewise, she sees the same for Maya when it comes to Josh. Topanga had been observing how Maya fills the shoes of a confident, beautiful young woman who is a force to be reckoned with as the latter continues to charm the world with her quick-witted quips, altruistic causes, expressive art, and unpredictable yet frank opinions that hold solicitous truth. It isn’t that Maya hadn’t been the person she is before Josh, but it is evident that with Josh being a constant in Maya’s life – he simply amplifies the best in her, complementing those traits and helping Maya to feel comfortable with herself. Maya had also once thought very little of hope and faith, in her viewpoint – the former was obtuse and the latter was absent; but that all changed when Josh exemplifies both simply by being in Maya’s life.  
  
It is with these that Topanga understands why Maya has been, and still is, in love with Josh; he never lets Maya question her worth as he thinks the world of her and believes in every dream and aspiration that Maya’s heart holds, and thus it is inevitable that someone with such acceptance of a girl is deserving of her whole heart.  
  
In turn, Maya cares enough to be the person who is always present as his listening ear, a shoulder to lean on, a warm hug, and the one with words of absolute confidence in him whenever he feels insecure or unsure. With Maya’s evident devotion, Topanga has also witnessed how it further helped shape her brother-in-law into the respectful and self-assured young man that he is now. He has always been the adoring uncle, the trusting young brother, the responsible son, but there were times when Josh confided in Topanga how he found himself lacking of a decision on who he should be for himself – does he just live up to all the expectations, or allow himself to be the captain of his own path of ambitions. Maya, in all her whirlwind of confidence and drollery alongside a dash of appreciation for liberty and risk-taking, influences Josh to mature into a young man of his own right, with his own principles and conduct, and one who no longer feels the constant need to chase after his siblings or peers. Josh loves and lives life with arms wide open and always with a grin, and Maya is with him for the journey. Topanga isn’t sure if the girl herself knows it, but it is clear as the stars of a night sky in spring that Maya and her love bring out equally the best in Joshua Gabriel Matthews.  
  
Topanga locks gazes with Cory, and the mirthful glint in his eyes lets her know that he is aware of what she is thinking.  
  
Cory shifts his attention to the stage when Josh starts with a new song – “ _You're the sunshine trying to break through. No, I never imagined, that my path would lead to you._ ” Like the proud big brother that he is, Cory puffs his chest out a little more as he notices how everyone in the café have their attention fixed on Josh; smiles on their faces, and some swaying a little from side to side as they follow the chords of his guitar and the voice to the song. “ _The look in your eyes, as they met mine, seemed to say we're the same, in so many ways._ ”  
  
He also notices Josh looking over at Maya in a passing glance, shy smiles exchanged, at the verse, and Cory considers the closeness between his brother and daughter-like figure, Maya.  
  
While still rather physically shy – Cory is well aware that they had only gotten as far as holding hands and the occasional kisses on the cheek or forehead, and he _does_ wonder _why in the world_ hasn’t Josh kissed Maya yet and he knows Josh hasn’t because he is Cory Matthews after all, and Shawn Hunter is his best friend – both Josh and Maya’s hearts are already each other’s muse and distraction to create a dreadful disintegration if one is ever taken away from the other. Cory personally saw firsthand how much Josh gives himself to Maya in their slow, yet steady build of a relationship.  
  
Having reached the legal age, Josh spends his time just like any other average 21 year old college student, studying _and_ enjoying the new sense of freedom with college parties, alcohol and getaways. Road trips to Atlantic City and the likes of the typical college-age vices, Josh has them all in his hands. However, there wasn’t once when Cory caught a whiff of anything illegal or insensible as Josh never faltered from impeccable sobriety and credibility.  
  
There were instances where Josh would tell him that he can’t come over for a weekend dinner because there was a party at someone’s place, and that’s even when Maya would be around – spending her weekends over at the Matthews’. The following morning, Josh would turn up on the couch sleeping, having let himself in barely a few hours of dawn and he would bolt awake at Maya’s many creative ways of waking him up, including Auggie’s xylophone and mint toothpaste, only to laugh in relief when she tells him breakfast is served. Jealousy, spitefulness, or anger hardly stems from Maya whenever Josh recalls of his day’s events over breakfast, and instead, she would tease him whenever she can – just like two friends over a playful verbal spar. When Josh wanted to spend the recent summer as an intern again to advance his practical skills in the real working world, Maya gladly spent her summer days with Riley and the rest of their friends in a road trip for New England. It isn’t hard for Cory to piece together that Maya being able to identify that Josh has his own life to live, earns Josh’s mutual utmost respect, and Cory would even say loyalty, towards Maya.  
  
Cory’s deduction is proven with Josh being equally adapting to Maya’s junior year as his brother didn’t even winced when Maya announced over dinner that Benjamin Takizawa, a fellow art student from her year, had asked her to their junior prom. Josh accompanied both Riley and Maya as they went shopping for their prom dress – and was present when the unassuming yet charming Benjamin came over to the Matthews’ with Lucas and Farkle to pick up the girls. Josh even helped Maya study for her SAT, and Cory lost count on the late afternoons he had seen both of them studying in a corner of Topanga’s with Riley, Lucas, Farkle and Zay. Josh took a step further in guiding Maya as he helped her picked her senior classes, and supported her decision to drop soccer for her senior year in favor of her art. When Shawn offered to bring Maya on a university visit over a weekend in October, Josh went along at Maya’s request to Rhode Island School of Design, Pratt Institute, and Parsons, and spent the evening of their return at Cory’s dining table pouring over the brochures as he good-naturedly listened to Maya rambling on the choices and courses.  
  
When Josh first said that he would “respect her and her feelings” by not letting Maya know about the emotions of his heart yet, Cory didn’t think that it would have been the better option for his brother and Riley’s best friend, but he is glad to be proven wrong. Josh’s decision to let the universe take both of them on its journey is anything but destructive, as the admiration and trust between Josh and Maya organically grew and not forced out of obligation of a relationship that’s rushed into. Time has been kind to them, offering them gaps to be apart but always with periods to fill with moments of their own.  
  
To Cory, it is a relationship built upon the foundation of friendship, time, and respect – and he is more than sure that this is one relationship built to last. Lucas puts an arm around his shoulder, grinning from ear to ear, and Cory nods with smile.  
  
Lucas returns his gaze to the front, and upon meeting Maya’s eyes, he offers her a warm smile. She returns the gesture with a sparkle of amusement and appreciation in her ocean blue orbs, and Lucas finds it almost inescapable for anyone to not fall for Maya Hart; just like he did a few years ago when they had first met. Even with her terrible fancy for nicknames and torrential verbal sparring, the vertically-challenged but intrepid blonde girl’s charms are evident. However, his heart belongs to Riley, and just like he should have guessed back then – saving them all from an unnecessary love triangle, Maya’s belongs to one Joshua Matthews.  
  
Back in middle school, Lucas had been uncertain about his own feelings, causing a brief rift between them, but Maya – she had been firm in her emotions, clearly defining how she felt for him and for Josh. When she bowed out and chose Josh, Lucas knew that she was the braver one as compared to him; she made a choice, and dared to take a chance on her feelings for an older boy who may or may not return her affections. Through the years and onto the present, in their senior year, Lucas watched as Maya went forth with her feelings in curious, tentative steps. She explored her days of high school with Riley, Farkle, Zay, and him, but there’s always a part of her that’s for Josh, and it seemed that the older boy was equally willing to give his time and attention to her as they dipped their toes in the waters of a budding relationship.  
  
The after-school days where they would catch a movie but Maya would occasionally excuse herself, or the Sundays that she spent helping out at Topanga’s, they didn’t go by without Lucas noticing them. He knew that during those times, Maya was with Josh – be it in a tutoring session, or visiting an art exhibition, or simply just talking about their school week as she served the customers while the college student sat in his usual seat with a book. Whenever Lucas bumped into Josh on Saturday afternoons as he goes to pick Riley up for their date, he also knew that would be the Saturdays when Josh escaped from his friends and was geared for an exploration of New York with Maya, be it the exciting streets of Chinatown, the museums of the Upper East Side, or the quaint corners of Brooklyn, and even mini culinary expeditions in Queens. During family (and friends) game nights, whenever Josh could come by for the evening, Maya doesn’t sit beside Josh as they played the board games but the pair still had their inside jokes, little banters back and forth from wherever they sat in the living room.  
  
Good times aside, there were those troubled moments that Lucas found Maya in; when she and Riley were at opposite ends of an agreement, or when their school’s female soccer team were losing their games thrice in a row and Maya’s game strategy was ignored, or the time when she was frustrated over her AP Art History classes. During those days, there was no one who could really reached out to Maya; Farkle and him tried, so did Zay, even Cory, but all she really needed was to spend an afternoon with Josh at Central Park to get her head cleared.  Somehow, Josh was all the rational logic necessary – “he understands Maya more than she does for herself, and he helps her make sense of this world”, Riley had once helpfully explained.  
  
With Josh, Maya’s heart safely beats in his devoted and protective warmth, while Josh’s own appears to be embraced closely in an ever adoring and earnest care. Lucas may have broke Maya’s heart before, but he never quite had it unlike Josh does.  
  
His best friend besides Zay, Farkle, nudges him at the sides and Lucas realizes he had been staring at the pair on the stage without so much of a blink. He chuckles. Farkle gives a small smirk, but says nothing and just like everyone else – brings his attention back to the stage again.  
  
Farkle grins when Josh gives him an acknowledging nod; the Matthews’ youngest child and the sandy brown-haired senior had struck up a friendship since Farkle’s sophomore year and they had been good friends ever since. Farkle enjoys knowing he has a mature college mind to probe into and an objective listening ear who isn’t his peers and father, but he also discerns the imperative factor that reinforces the friendship between him and Josh – their mutual partiality for the Hart girl. He has known Maya since the first grade, and has always placed her on a pedestal; in his own words, she doesn’t just survive but actually thrives in this world, and that’s what he loves about her. He admires her fortitude and courage, the means in which she carries herself against any tide that goes against her, and the quiet heart which loves and cares in an ineffable manner.  
  
While many knows Maya as the acerbic, blunt, and occasionally mutinous one, Farkle likes that Maya lets him in to a different side of her, the one that loops her arm around his, or smiles at him before placing her head on his shoulder. She is also terribly ticklish, and easily weak in the knees when it comes to Joshua Matthews, something that the older boy apparently never knew until Farkle pointed that out.  
  
He had noticed the times when Maya placed an impassive façade only to resembled close to a happy puddle of goo whenever Josh came too near with one his grins, or when she pretended not to listen to Josh’s words but ended up looking up whatever he had been referring to – she once dragged Farkle to the bookstore to find an autobiography that Josh found “enigmatically remarkable”.  
  
Farkle finds it entertaining to be a ready audience to Maya’s other side, and he enjoys that Josh brings it out of her almost too easily. He never teases Maya about it – lest he gets mortally wounded in the process by said girl, but he does laugh at her whenever her Josh-related antics tickle his mirth. He had been witness to the one time where Maya attempted to write a song about her feelings and the only thing she could think of to rhyme with Matthews was cashew, and the song ended up being about cashew nuts. Or the summer where Maya decided to pick up the German language because Josh mentioned that he would love to live in Germany one day, and Farkle couldn’t stop snorting and laughing at Maya’s atrocious inability to pronounce the words as he helped her study.  
  
His all-time favorite however, is the one where Maya dropped Josh’s phone in the toilet bowl when she actually been trying to surprise Josh with a new phone cover that she designed and created on her own. The opportunity was well-presented, with Josh having left his phone in one of the Matthews’ bathrooms, but terribly-timed as Maya had been too anxious to make the perfect switch while Farkle was keeping an eye out for her – when he heard footsteps coming up the staircase, he tossed a toothbrush at his best friend and in her panic, the phone slipped from Maya’s fingers. They both hastily fled from the scene, only to hear Josh’s flabbergasted howl of discovery from behind the safety of Auggie’s room door.  
  
Josh’s unruffled demeanor doesn’t really fare too well either when it comes to Maya, as the soon-to-be 22 year old had his moments of fluff and cheese too. Farkle remembers the time when Josh showed him a small book that was printed and bound, with the title of ‘ _when fantasy finds words_ ’, and inside were short stories that Josh had written for Maya. Each story, which Farkle was granted a read of the book when he asked, told the tale of a little girl in her many adventures in a fictitious land of singing porcupines, colorful teapots, talkative books, dancing trolls and even a very sensible chameleon who tells the dreariest of jokes. Josh, having picked up photography from Shawn, is also an avid photographer and Farkle has seen plenty photos of Maya’s most candid expressions during her soccer matches, birthdays, or any special occasions at all – and sometimes even during their day trips, being captured by Josh’s DSLR, and shared with everyone while Maya blushed up a storm as people complimented on how Josh never fails to capture a perfect shot of Maya’s glee in the moment.  
  
Still, the one that comes up as the best to reveal Josh’s sentimental side is actually from a collective of moments; whenever someone mistakes Josh and Maya as a couple, the youngest Matthews’ never corrects them, but if someone mistakes them as a pair of siblings, Josh is always quick to rectify the impression and explain that they are friends.  
  
Farkle’s arm brushes against Katy’s elbow and he offers a polite murmur of apology to which Katy kindly smiles to shrug it off. “She’s amazing, isn’t she?” Katy conversationally says as she nods her head to the front.  
  
He recognizes the tone of a mother’s proud moment for her child, and he nods with a wholehearted agreement. “She’s definitely amazing,” Farkle honestly answers.  
  
Katy proudly grins, welcoming Farkle’s response. She has known Farkle for a long time, and the boy has never told a lie in his life so she knows enough that he is earnest in his answer. Admittedly, Katy is befuddled in the manner that the boy places her daughter on a pedestal all through the years, but she appreciates it all the same – anyone who loves and cares for her daughter, is a sweetheart to her. Likewise with the Matthews’ youngest child.  
  
Katy is unable to deny that she thinks both highly and fondly of the young man who never fails to position the girl who holds his heart as the centre of his gravity for all admiration and affection, even though they are yet to be in an official relationship.  
  
She recalls the time when Josh was stunned into silence when Maya appeared in a tiffany blue empire dress that Shawn bought for her daughter's 16th birthday. The celebration was at Topanga’s, and while everyone complimented the birthday girl as she walked through the doors with Riley by her side – Josh stood there, eyes fixed on Maya, and without a word. When all of Maya, long blonde hair held up in a messy bun and a few loose curls framed her ivory face with faint traces of makeup, visibly nervous hands that were tucked behind her back, and a black and white wedge sneakers to compensate for her height, finally stepped up to him, smiling with a hint of anxiousness as if looking for his approval – his voice returned and everyone heard him with a voice so captivated and tender as he offered Maya a bashful smile, “There’s beautiful in this world, and then there’s you, Maya Hart.”  
  
Maya’s immune system allows her days to pass by without so much of a cough or an onslaught of sneezes even in the coldest winter of New York, but when it does decide to take a vacation apparently once every year, much to Katy’s consternation, that’s when Maya catches the worst of the common cold, or stomach flu. However, since Josh started at NYU, it appears to Katy that he had taken up the mantle to take care of Maya whenever the latter falls sick. All through the exact two days that Maya would be confined to the warmth of her bed and room, Josh would be around to ensure Maya never missed a meal and her medication timing, and to get her homework and assignments from Riley. During those times, Katy often came home to Josh sleeping on the couch with Maya’s bedroom door open just so he could hear Maya if she called out to him, and also pots that appear to contain leftover home-cooked chicken or tomato soup for Katy’s late supper. A bowl containing either soup would be finished clean and sat atop the table alongside Maya’s medical prescriptions. If Katy hadn’t been worried for her daughter’s health, she may have found those sights very amusing, but mostly – she is grateful for Josh’s palpable concern for her daughter’s well-being.  
  
Katy is also very much aware how much Maya would be willing to give of herself for Josh. Perhaps it’s a mother’s intuition, but ever since the moment her little girl told Katy of a boy who danced with her to a song at the graduation celebration party for Morgan Matthews, Katy wondered if this was a boy who had caught her daughter’s heart. Through the years, Maya appears to have blossomed under Josh’s friendship and now, love, as Katy notices the bright spark, never flickering or dimming, in Maya’s blue orbs. So it did­n’t surprised her at all when her 16 year old came home after visiting Josh at the hospital following his accident, and crawled into bed beside Katy that night and told her that she, Maya Hart, was going to spend the rest of her life with Josh – come what may.  
  
“ _When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case – I could offer you a warm embrace._ ” Maya sings tenderly into the microphone as Josh now plays the piano to accompany the Bob Dylan song. Katy sees Maya grinning at her from the stage and she gives her daughter a little wave of her hand, to which Maya’s grin widens even more so if that is possible. “ _When the evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears. I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love._ ” The words lift themselves to Katy’s ears like a gentle caress of a heartfelt promise from daughter to mother.  
  
Josh’s voice flawlessly follows after Maya’s, “ _I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I will never do you wrong. I've known it from the moment that we met, no doubt in my mind where you belong._ ” Katy looks to Josh and mirrors the upwards curve of his lips when they eyes meet. His voice complements Maya’s in note and tone, and Katy understands that he will always be by Maya’s side in a matching stride to promise that she would never be alone against the world.  
  
“You okay there?” Katy hears Shawn’s concerned whisper and she nods, smiling at him as he takes her hand. The moment their fingers touch, Shawn gives Katy’s hand a gentle squeeze of wordless affection. “That kid is getting too close to Maya.” He wryly says.  
  
Katy chuckles. “That _kid_ is of legal age, and I believe the word you are looking for is a young man.”  
  
“Same difference.” Shawn shrugs.  
  
“You need to learn to let go. Maya isn’t the 13 year old you knew her to be.”  
  
“She should stay 13 or 14. 14’s good.”  
  
“And Josh will get older and then it will just be a modern day 21 st century Lolita story. Do you really want that?” Katy teases. Shawn shudders and Katy laughs at him, playfully swatting his arm. “Perhaps they are meant to be, Shawn.” Katy thoughtfully says. “Through the years and over, they never really did deviate from each other.”  
  
“The universe isn’t trying hard enough.” Katy shakes her head, still smiling, and Shawn knows that his word don’t carry any weight because he doesn’t really mean them either.  
  
He looks to the young woman on the stage and the young man beside her. Shawn can’t help but to admit that he doesn’t want the universe to try too hard, because he has seen over the years what it means to Maya that Josh exists in her life, and vice versa. It’s none of his business for the most of it, but Maya is more than just a partner-in-crime, and Josh is more than just a best friend’s sibling – both reasons are valid enough for Shawn to care about their relationship. He remembers the number of times he had gave stern warnings, or rather threats, to Josh on how fragile Maya actually was, and the evenings when he spoke to Maya over the phone about dealing with a college-aged boy. He had also seen them through their arguments, tears, and even the days when they were in a silent war of words. Things are not always perfect for them; even without an actual relationship, they still fought like they were in one. Shawn is probably the only one, beside Riley, to have seen those moments of their years.  
  
He was there when Josh slammed the door in Maya’s face when she screamed at the then-19 year old for forgetting they were supposed to go to an exhibition together when the latter had turned up without so much of an explanation as he brushed off Maya’s concern. Shawn had just arrived at the Matthews’ home, and having caught the exchange, he simply stepped up behind Josh to give the latter a smack behind the head before opening the door again – and told Maya that she needed to learn to speak in proper tones instead of screaming like a banshee, and warned Josh to never _ever_ slam the door in anyone’s face – and _especially_ not Maya’s.  
  
Shawn was also around to catch the one time Maya assumed it would be acceptable to lie to Josh about her actual whereabouts when she had skipped school. Josh had apparently pried too much for her comfort as Maya snapped about his lack of trust, and their war of words waged to the point where Shawn had to step in, literally, to explain about the meaning of trust – which they were _both_ lacking, clearly.  
  
However, Shawn soon recognized that their arguments were fueled by their genuine concern, and fear, of losing the other. They had no strings attached to make for an actual relationship, and when they fought with one another – it was an attempt to recover that slipping thread between them, to ensure that the other still cared. His initial thoughts drew to the word of ridiculous for their attempts, but he came to understood that they needed it to learn and grow in their relationship – Shawn was sure as hell to made sure that they learned the lesson they needed, and that they grew in the right direction;  to one another, and not apart.  
  
When Maya cried in his arms during Josh’s accident, demanding of an answer for something she could do to alleviate the pain that Josh was in, Shawn realized how much Cory’s younger brother could affect Maya’s every being. She had been furiously trembling and her voice was shaky, uncertain and terrified. The second he stepped in the ward with Riley to visit Josh, after Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, Cory and Topanga, the first words uttered by Josh were, “How’s Maya doing? Is she okay?” – Shawn was overwhelmed by the fact that the victim of the accident cared more for someone who’d been in all likelihood was much safer and alive than he was.  
  
Shawn lifts a glass to Maya and Josh, and he looks forward to the day where he will be raising a glass in a special event of theirs. It is inevitable, and he knows everyone in the room right now would agree with him. Josh and Maya simply fit and fill each other’s heart, without being obtrusive or forceful aggressive or even insolent, and they match despite any odds pointed against them.  
  
They are not together yet, but they are meant to be and _that_ is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest I've written for this particular story line, and it does jump quite a bit in the time chronology if one followed through this series with a few past references. Hopefully it doesn't get too confusing, and still works well as a stand-alone. Thanks for dropping by for a read - and if there's a particular moment of Joshaya from this one that you enjoy, or don't, feel free to share your thoughts :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to the wonderful world of Disney, and the creators of Girl Meets World/Boy Meets World, and all lyrics are from the rightful artistes and songwriters


End file.
